This application seeks support for the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) at the UW Paul P. Carbone Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC). Over the past 30 years, the UWCCC has maintained exemplary main institution accrual and strong affiliate participation while providing high quality data and key scientific leadership. Institutional evaluations consistently rank the UW ECOG program at or near the top in categories of accrual, administrative, and scientific leadership. The basic, translational, and clinical research programs of the UWCCC are designed to reduce the cancer burden on the population by improving prevention, early detection, and treatment of cancer. The UWCCC commitment to cancer care and research has never been stronger. During the current grant cycle, we have tripled our clinical space and doubled our research space, representing an institutional commitment of nearly $100 million, and increased our cancer focused faculty by nearly 50%. The UWCCC faculty views the NCI cooperative groups as essential components in the war on cancer. Translation of scientific discovery to human populations and to individual patients requires an ability to conduct large scale clinical trials in a timely fashion. ECOG provides this vital forum and the UWCCC remains highly committed to its mutually beneficial partnership with ECOG. RELEVANCE: ECOG clinical trials are a vitally important cancer treatment option for the citizens of Wisconsin. Group trials represent a proven system for improving outcomes for patients affected by cancer and the University of Wisconsin and its ECOG affiliates remain enthusiastic participants in the cooperative group system.